wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Founding of the Templars
The history of the Templars is clouded in secrecy, however this much has been recorded by the Archmage Kinsul. The Founding of the Templars Carefully tucked away in the mountainous peaks of Alterac lies a hidden monastery fortress, unknown to the citizens of Azeroth. While the tale of the Scarlet monastery and it's acrimonious split with the churches of the Light and subsequent descent into zealousness is known and whispered by many of Azeroth's peasants, few are aware that the Scarlet Crusade were not the only result of that division in the church. The young knight Kurel Ironfist was another of those who held little faith with the main churches direction and frequently voiced his concern that a more direct approach to cleansing the land should be taken. While not agreeing entirely with the zealots who would go on to form the Scarlet Crusade, he agreed with some of their edicts and had soon gathered other likeminded members of the order around. As the church increasingly overruled and ignored the plea’s of Kurel and his brothers and his cries for a more militant approach fell on deaf ears, he watched as the faction led by Isillien and the ambitious Abbendis split from the church and were declared enemies of the Light. Not wishing to make a powerful enemy but no longer holding faith with the priesthood of Stormwind Cathedral, Kurel and his allies used the distraction of the Scarlet Crusade to slowly distance themselves from the church and faded from memory. Retreating to the fortress they had found deserted and hidden away in the mountains, Kurel and his new order began re-writing the tenets of their faith and the Azeroth Templars were born. While holding to the faith of the light, Kurel began recruiting Dwarves and Elves to his temple and was soon building a Holy Army in the secluded mountain. Perhaps the biggest surprise though has been the acceptance of both Gnomes and Warlocks among this Brotherhood. Understanding that Warlocks who dominate demonkind and force them into their bidding are not the same as those who actively ally themselves with the denizens of the Twisted Nether, Kurel recruited a force of mercenary warlocks who want to use their abilities in favour of the light. Many of the Elves, Dwarves and Gnomes who have since flocked to the banner of the Azeroth Templars have deserted their old gods in the form of Elune and the other traditional deities of their race and have embraced the Light. After these years in solitude, the Azeroth Templars are now under the command of the Holy Warrior Kinji Shiro and finally feel now is the time to unleash their forces on both the remnants of the Scourge and the new threat of the Forsaken. With their numbers bolstered by the mercenary warlocks and gnomish engineers, the Azeroth Templars have begun venturing out of their mountain citadel and making their presence known While the Church itself along with the Argent Dawn, Brotherhood Of The Light and other Paladin orders have yet to declare or finalise a position on these new knights, they are being greeted with suspicion. An order so fanatical and one allowing warlocks to serve it would be met with hostility under any circumstances but the recently unearthed facts concerning it's founding around the same time as the Scarlet Crusade casts a dark shadow over the Azeroth Templars. The Azeroth Templars are, paradoxically, both more fanatical and tolerant than other holy orders around. While warlocks are not only tolerated but also placed in positions of power within the order, the Templars are also more warlike and militant in their approach to their worship of the Light and will use whatever tools they feel are necessary to drive back the undead. Category:Stories Category:Azeroth Templars Category:Moonglade (EU)